Today is the Day
by x5past6x
Summary: The sequel to "Tomorrow is Fickle", after John travels to the future, he witnesses a world without him. He realizes that the Resistance he is supposed to lead is quite different, along with the future. It isn't the future his mother warned him about.
1. Prologue

_Hello folks. I'm sorry this took so long to come together. Graduate school is full of work. I'm on spring break right now and I made this a definite goal for the break. Anyway, I want to thank those who read the first story. As I promised, here is the continuation. Enjoy._

* * *

Prologue

It had happened and thankfully I missed it again. I missed the catalyst of the war against the machines. But, I cannot avoid the result of the catalyst. I live in that world now. My name is John Connor.

I've only just stepped into this world, leaving behind despair that I thought wouldn't follow me, but it was behind me the whole time. I witnessed the death of friends, comrades, and my mother only to arrive in a world where death is a natural occurrence… and I don't mean natural death, death from the machines.

I've entered a time where I'm not the leader, my mother trained me to become a leader, but how do I become one in world where I didn't exist? A world where we are losing… where we are an endangered species?

This is not the future my mother warned me about. This is John Connor.


	2. A Future without John Connor

_Here is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy. I'm going to try to start the second chapter while I'm still on break. I hope that now the story has finally started, I'll find it easier to write when I'm in school. I know this is short, but I found this to be a nice ending part for the chapter. It is also the first chapter!! Cut me some slack. :) Anyway, I also wanted to get this story uploaded so no one forgot about the upcoming second installment. Hahaha, I know the title of the sequel is a name of an episode, but I liked it so much it is the title for my story. Once again, I hope you enjoy this short chapter, but I promise they will get longer!! Thanks for reading!_

_EDIT: I would like to thank Kaotic2 for pointing out a couple things about Allison's character. I didn't want her portrayed as "dumb" as Kaotic2 put it, haha. I wanted there to be a strong sense of despair and urgency for correction in the Resistance, so I changed it. She isn't portrayed that way anymore, but there is now a strong disconnect in communication between infantry and higher ranking officers. Hopefully that will prove to be better. Thank you for that, Kaotic2!  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Future without John Connor

It was cold. It was damp, it was everything unpleasant. John Connor sat in a dimly lit small room staring at his hands. He looked up at the light fixture in the middle of the ceiling and followed the poor wiring to the side of the metal door. He looked back down at his hands. He paid close attention to his thumbs as he pressed them tightly together, anything to take his mind off the situation.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on his face, resting his elbows on his knees.

_How did this happen? Why am I prisoner to the people I am suppose to lead? _He sighed deeply. _How am I even going to lead?_ John felt the confidence that he earned through the last through months slowly disappear.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't escape, where would he go?

John looked up to the sound of a metal door slamming in the distance. He hoped… just hoped that Cameron was the one forcing that door open… to save him. He sighed again. How many times has Cameron saved him? He felt a wave of pathetic fall on him like a veil. He should be saving… not the other way around.

He shook his head. _She's a terminator. _He shook it again. _She's more than that. Way more than that._

Another door slammed, the metal hitting the frame echoed through his ears.

He knew wherever Cameron was she wasn't going to escape, no matter how easy it may be for her. She didn't want to put John in jeopardy; she was trying to have him figure something out.

_Ahead of schedule?_

_ I don't think so._

_How am I supposed to get out of here?_

-----

Derek paced back and forth, his plasma rifle slung over his shoulder and a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Where the hell do you think he came from? Why does he have one of them with him?! And more importantly, why aren't we doing anything about it?" he said sternly.

"Because, I want to see these two in person." The voice answered back.

"I really don't see the need for that General Ashdown." Derek responded in protest.

"Noted, but ignored, Lieutenant Reese."

Reese squinted at the coldness in his voice. "Yes, sir." He answered softly.

"I will arrive there as soon as this confrontation is complete. Make sure you and your brother keep up the defensive. Skynet has something big planned." General Ashdown ordered.

"Yes, sir." Derek answered but this time with more force in his voice.

The door behind Derek opened and Kyle Reese appeared from behind it. He stared at the walkie-talkie in Derek's hand. "Who were you talking to?"

"The general." He said unenthusiastically.

"You don't seem too happy about it, what did he have to say?" Kyle asked.

Derek put his arms in the air. "He wants us to keep our prisoners alive. He wants to see them in person."

"Well, the teenage boy… we shouldn't kill him, but the machine is definitely something to be afraid of." Kyle agreed.

"Exactly." Derek answered quickly. "Yes, the boy… if we killed him we would be no better than the machines… it's the damn metal I'm worried about. Not the kid." He added.

"Speaking about the kid, we should really get him something to eat." Kyle said.

"Yeah, he must be starving." He answered.

"I'll get someone to give him some food." Kyle volunteered and he exited the room.

Derek sighed. "Metal…"

-----

_John looked up as the door opened._

_ "Mom?" he let out as he stood up._

_ A small smile crept up on her lips, a nod followed._

_ "Mom." He said again as tears began to blur his vision._

_ She opened her arms with an even bigger smile._

_ John squinted from the bright light behind her, his tears exiting his eye lids._

_ His arms opened up as he ran towards her._

_ A loud noise filled the room._

He opened his eyes, tears falling from them. The rusty metal door closed and a small figure walk up to him.

_Cameron?_ He thought to himself. Why was she here? He stared at her, she was dressed for battle, but a small smile graced her face and she brought a metal tray with food and a cup with something to drink.

"You must be hungry." She said.

_It sounds like her._

"Cameron?" he whispered softly.

A look of confusion appeared on her face. "Who?"

He shook his head and looked away. "Nothing."

The confused look was replaced by another comforting smile. "Here's some food." She placed it on the cot he was sleeping on right in front of him. He looked up at her. She knelt down near him. "Go ahead, eat." She insisted.

John grabbed the brown wrapped square and opened it up; he took a bite out of it. He chewed with a curious face on. Something tasted like peanut butter, but he couldn't tell what the rest of it was. But the taste of the food left his head fast, it was the girl next to him that circulated through is mind.

She still had a smile on. "My name is Allison, Allison Young."

John swallowed. _Allison. Of course._

-----

_ John held Cameron close. She placed a hand on his bare chest and looked at John._

_ "You are thinking. What is going through your head?" she asked._

_ He looked at her and smiled. "Nothing." He answered._

_ She looked at him with more intent. "John…"_

_ "Okay…" he took a deep breath. He didn't know exactly how to ask this. "Who was Allison Young?" he asked._

_ Cameron looked down. She pondered herself how to answer this._

_ "She was Skynet's target for copying. She was close to John, you looked after her and she looked after you."_

_ "So she was caught, interrogated, and copied?" John asked._

_ Cameron nodded. Her hair fell in her face. "Yes. She was captured and I asked her questions, I tried to learn as much as I can… so I can fool you. Fool everyone. She died bravely, she died for you." She answered._

_ John swallowed, another person for John Connor. "But, I didn't fall for it."_

_ "No. You didn't." she answered._

_ "Why did I keep you around… I mean didn't you remind me of her?" he asked._

_ "I did, but John Connor didn't tell me everything."_

_ "Future me kept secrets from you."_

_ "Yes, you kept secrets from me." She corrected._

"What is your name?" she asked looking right at him.

He blushed from his daydream. "Uhh.. my name is John." He answered, a little paranoid to give out his full name, but he gave it to her. "John Connor." He finished.

"It is nice to meet you, John." She told him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.

She was taken back. "What do you mean?" She nodded. "Oh… you mean the metal, the one that looks like me?"

He nodded. "Why are you so calm about that?"

"Because… something like that must mean something significant." She told him. "Of course it freaks me out, but I'm not going to show it, I'm a soldier. But, I'm more amazed by it. It isn't like them is it?" she asked.

"Yeah, she isn't." he corrected, but she didn't pick up on it. "She's with me, she's on our side."

"Our side?" she asked. "You mean you're with us?" she looked at him. "Where are you from, John?" she asked.

"Not where…" he started. "When."

She stared at him waiting for him to elaborate. He took a deep breath, knowing she wanted to hear the story, his explanation for showing up in the middle of their bunker.

"I'm not from here, Allison. I'm from the year 2009." He started. He took another breath. John stole another glance at Allison, she reminded him of Cameron so much, her mannerisms were just like Cameron's, or should he say Allison's were just like Cameron's. Allison looked right at him with her lips slightly parted and some of her hair in her face. John looked away and blushed.

"You time traveled from the past?" she questioned. She shook her head. "That isn't possible." She protested.

"It is." He answered back. John thought for a minute before elaborating, he didn't want to reveal too much, just enough. He changed the subject. "But, I'm here now and… I'm not against you, I'm here to help." He couldn't say he was here to lead, it just sounded ridiculous, and he would need to show them that he could fight, that he was able to lead. Words weren't enough in this world, it was actions right now… words could come later.

"Well, we could all the help we could get right now…" she trailed off. "We're fighting a losing battle, John. I know you're only one person, but it is that bad…."

John placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll get better." He whispered.

She looked up and a small smile appeared on her lips. He sounded so silently confident and reassuring. It was very comforting to hear someone else say that.

Another metal door slammed.

But screams followed this one.

Then the sound of guns going off.

John ran towards the door and placed his back against the wall. Allison picked up her rifle and headed towards the opposite door.

"Damn…. Metal." Allison whispered.

John looked right at her. "I know." He whispered under his breath.

John could hear the heavy footsteps of the machine approaching; they overpowered the sound of frantic footsteps and bodies falling. He turned his head to left and saw the wiring to the light fixture. He pulled it out of the wall causing sparks to fly.

"John, what are you doing?" Allison asked clenching her rifle close to her chest.

"Metal is a great conductor. If we can short it out we have two minutes to remove the chip in its head." He explained.

She smiled. "Of course metal is a great conductor, and we know about the CPU, we just never thought of that..." she trailed off.

He nodded. "It's okay, I never did either...." he trailed off. His thoughts went back to Cameron.

"What makes you think it'll come through the front door?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It got in didn't it? Plus, they always use the front door." He answered. His thoughts went to his mother.

There was that confidence again. He knew what he was doing. Allison looked back towards the door. The footsteps came towards the door.

John picked up his tray and threw it at the door. A few more footsteps came closer to the door.

The sparks flew from the handle and the sound of a dense thud. John got up and took the wires off the handle as fast as he could without electrocuting himself. He opened the door and found the terminator lying on the floor with several soldiers on both sides of the hallway getting closer to it.

"Allison, knife!" he yelled. She nodded and gave him a knife as he cut into its scalp. He reached the CPU port and pulled the chip from its head; he stood up and looked at the soldiers and Allison.

The soldiers raised their guns toward John. "Freeze prisoner! You stay right there!"

John put his hands up, but a voice stopped that.

"Enough put your guns down! He is the one who stopped it!" Allison yelled.

"Yes ma'am." They all said together.

"John, explain to them how you took the metal down." She asked.

He nodded. "I used the wiring in my room to electrify the door and when it grabbed the handle, it caused it to reboot." He started to explain. He showed everyone the chip. "This is their CPU, it is the computer of the machines, and this is what makes them run. It is what makes them think. You destroy this, you destroy them." John knelt down at the head of the machine and pointed. "This is where it is located; fire here and they won't get up. If they are rebooting, you have two minutes to remove the chip before they come back online."

Allison looked at him with a smile and John caught her eyes, he smiled back.

"How do you know so much about the metal?"

He shook his head and looked back at the soldiers. He didn't know if this was the best time to explain himself. "Well…"

Allison could see he was uncomfortable. "You two, back to your posts. And you find Reese; tell him what has happened down here. I'm sure he is already on his way, but go find him." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They said and they headed out.

"Thanks for that." He said with a small smile. He watched the soldiers exit the hallway. "How do they know so little about the machines and you don't?" he asked.

"Like I said, John, we're struggling here. We have a serious communication problem. Higher ranked officers know the information you showed me, like me, but a lot of the infantry don't unfortunately." she said with a dense uneasiness.

"Who the hell is in charge?" he asked.

Her eyes looked at him. "General Ashdown." she told him.

He could sense a coldness in her voice, he decided not to push the matter further.

-----

Footsteps filled the hallway again to reveal Derek Reese heading towards the two.

"What the hell happened?" he asked walking up to John and Allison, he stared at the motionless machine on the floor.

Allison spoke up first with confidence in her voice. "John stopped the machine, single handedly."

"Really?" Derek sounded surprised. Where the hell is this kid from? He was only a teenager.

He looked at him with disbelief. "Connor, right?" he asked.

John nodded.

He looked at him perplexingly. "Where the hell are you from, Connor?"

"Not where, when." He answered.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I want to let you know I've been looking forward to finally writing the sequel. I very excited to write this and I have some interesting ideas for it. Anyway, hope to see you all soon. Thanks for reading!!_


	3. A Friend from the Past

_Good evening and long time no see... or read. I sincerely apologize for the long wait and unfortunately for a short chapter. But, I wanted to get something up so I can renew everyone's faith in this story's life. No flatlining anymore. Grad school took up all of my time and when I had free time I had no motivation. The result was no chapters and a long time to regain writing motivation and feel again after school ended. Like I mentioned before, this chapter isn't long, but it is to regenerate the life back into it. I haven't written anything fictional in a long time. Cut me some slack. I hope you enjoy reading and I'll see you all again soon. Thank you again._

* * *

Chapter 2: A Friend from the Past

"You're from the past?" Derek laughed in disbelief. He thought it was completely ridiculous. "You're from the past and traveled here, to our present?" he laughed again. John sighed with frustration. "Why did you travel here, if this whole thing is really true?"

How much of this could he reveal to them? Not too much. Not yet, not only would they not believe him, but he couldn't reveal everything, not just yet. He stood there silently. Not words were better right now.

Derek nodded his head. "No answer, hmm." A sense of disbelief exited his lips.

John didn't need to say anything. He knew his story sounded farfetched, but it was true. It was going to take a lot more than just words to prove that, he hoped deactivating the terminator would do that. He looked at Alison, who was standing next to him. His thoughts drifted again. _Cameron. I need to get her out of there… I can't believe she is still in there voluntarily._

Alison took a step forward. "But he took down a terminator by himself… he.." she was cut off.

"He could be a Grey, Alison. Don't let him fool you like that." Derek interrupted.

John shook his head. _A logical thought._ How the hell was he going to get out of this?

"Put him back into his room and have Kirk and Leroy guard the door." He ordered Alison.

Alison nodded slowly and started escorted John back to his room.

John looked at Derek. "Where is she?" he asked.

Derek realized who he was talking about. "It is in a room, now with a handle encased with electric wires thanks to your actions."

Alison took John out and closed the door. "Sorry, John." Escaped her lips before the door slammed.

Derek slouched in a seat and rubbed his hand over his face. _Could he be from the past? His knowledge on the machines is… strange, but he could be a Grey. But…_ He rubbed his eyes. He had to be cautious with this; they had to maintain their guard. There was a part of John that he wanted to believe. He was convincing and strong, but he couldn't, he couldn't risk it.

John turned around after entering his room and stared at Alison who held the handle of the door.

"I'm sorry, John." She told him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Why do you believe me?" he asked.

"Because, there is something about you, John, there is something that builds hope inside me. I believe you." She whispered as she closed the door. "Sorry, John." The door squeaked as it moved and a loud sound emanated from the door and frame meeting.

He sat down on the cot in the room and placed his hands on his face. _What the hell am I going to do? How am I supposed to lead an army when I can't even gain one?_

John looked up to the sound of liquid metal; he could see the form of Catherine Weaver appearing in front of him. He looked at his own warped reflection on her stomach. It was the first time he saw himself since arriving here.

He looked lost.

He looked defeated.

He felt defeated, he could see bags under his eyes, soot in his hair and on his face. He rubbed his eyes and the soot moved farther. He grunted in frustration and dropped his head into his hands.

_I look like shit._ He thought to himself. He lost himself that he forgot how he saw himself in the first place.

"Hello, Mr. Connor." that familiar voice said accompanied by that trademark Scottish smirk.

"Hey…" he answered waving his hand at her half-heartedly.

"They don't believe you, John. You need to show them why you're the leader of the Resistance." She stated.

"I tried, they don't believe me. They think I'm a Grey." He answered sadly, giving up on his destiny. He dropped his head into his arms.

"What would Cameron think of that?" she asked turning his back toward him.

He moved his head out of his arms so his eyes exited their temporary dark home. "Don't." he warned. "There's nothing I can do."

"Cameron knew John that wouldn't give up, a John who was a leader, a John who was destined to defeat Skynet." Weaver started.

John stood up. He knew where she was going with this. "Stop, I know what I have to do okay?" his shoulders moved up and down from anger. "I just need some help." He started. "I can't do it myself."

Weaver smiled. "I can't help you right now, but there is someone who can."

"Who?" he asked anxiously.

"You will find out." She smiled again before falling to the ground, the mercury-esque puddle of metal disappearing underneath the door.

He fell back on his worn out cot and placed his arm on his forehead. _How did Weaver get me so wiled up? _He sat there, his thoughts swirling in his mind, not settling on anything specific. _She must be studying us intently. _He blinked. _Cameron… what would she think if I gave up? _He laughed to himself. He knew the answer to that one. _She would kick my ass and slap me._ Another giggle came out of his mouth.

His mind was playing catch up. His meeting with Weaver was short, but to the point. It had to be short, with the dog patrols in the hallway.

He started at the ceiling. "Who is going to help me? Who is going to help prove that I'm who I say I am?" He thought about it and a deep yawn came out of his mouth.

Time lag.

It was a bitch.

He wished he could get some fresh air, but instead of his mother stopping him, it was a locked door, soldiers, and terminators outside.

He missed 2009.

But he knew it wouldn't last forever, but he missed being a normal teenager… for the most part, it was Cameron who made him feel normal, which was ironic, the machine from the future made him feel like a normal teenager. He missed the feeling, he wanted it back.

He wanted to see her. He didn't want vague and short messages from Catherine Weaver. Sometimes he wished it was handed to him on a silver platter, but then again, in his situation, nothing ever was.

His head hit the solid and uncomfortable cot. He groaned and closed his eyes, not tightly, but just enough to make it feel like he wasn't there anymore. Just enough to see Cameron.

John turned on his side.

"I appreciate that she isn't exacerbating the situation by escaping." _Easily. _His mind added. "But, I want to see her."

It was Cameron that helped him gain his confidence, who pushed him "ahead of schedule". John wouldn't forget the infinite influence his mother had, but Cameron had a great deal to do with his develop, as much as his mother denied it and at times hated it.

Cameron paced around her room with her arms close to her sides; her hair was dirty and in her face, emotionless and stoic right now.

"John." She whispered. She tilted her head and scanned finding John in his room, Cameron openly sighed as she viewed his vitals as he lied in the fetal position.

With her lips part, she spoke again. "John." She looked up. "Hello." She whispered as she turned around to see Catherine Weaver's form appear in front of her from the mold of reflective liquid metal.

"Hello, Cameron." She answered with a smile.

"I need to get to John." Cameron replied, cutting to the chase.

Catherine Weaver shook her head in response. "That wouldn't be a very good idea."

"I didn't say it would be a good idea, he needs me though." She answered back.

A wag of the finger was a response from Catherine Weaver. "You know that he needs to do this himself, he cannot have you interfere in this." She replied forcefully this time.

Cameron lowered her head, submitting to Weaver's logic. She knew that escaping from her imprisonment would only cause a larger rift between John and the Resistance, something that he couldn't afford and he would be mad at her for; even though she need for an instance he would be happy to see her.

She smiled at the thought, but it soon disappeared realizing she needed to stay put.

Weaver nodded and soon disappeared again. "We'll talk."

Cameron didn't acknowledge her last words; she turned and looked back at the door. Her eyes shined a vibrant blue before she closed them.

Derek took the feet off the table as a call came in. He picked up the transceiver and pressed a button.

"Lt. Reese here, please state your name." he stated, he let go of the button and it went black before another voice appeared.

"You know who this is, Reese. I have a bone to pick with you; I hear you're holding someone."

Derek shook his head. "Yes, and what are you getting at?"

"Release him. I'll be there in 5 minutes. That's an order."

Before Derek could answer, the call was ended. He sighed with frustration and stood up.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered putting the transceiver down forcefully. He headed towards John's location.

He sat up, a cold sweat visible on his forehead. His hands were at his sides and he stared down the door. His lips were quivering; his eyes were full of fury. He had enough. John wanted to get out of there.

John stood up and walked up to the door and slammed on it, the noise reverberated through his ears, his room, and the hallway.

"Let me out!" he yelled. Another slam of the door followed.

He was desperate. "I'm John Connor!"

Cabin fever was setting.

"Did you hear me? I'm…" he trailed off. "John Connor…" he whispered.

_What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. _I can't give in like this._ _I have to be strong. For myself, for Cameron._ He took a deep breath and stepped away from the door.

Derek headed towards John's room, each light bulb illuminated Derek as he headed closer to his destination, only to be covered in darkness again. The determination and confusion on his face shone in the light.

_What the hell does he want with this prisoner? How does he know?_ He thought to himself.

He walked up to the door and took the keys out.

John looked up from his cot at the sound of the keys shaking on the other side. He heard the key enter the lock and the turn of the mechanisms. He squinted and covered his face from the bright bulb suspended outside of his room's entrance. The silhouette of Derek went from black to a recognizable face to John.

"Get up. Someone wants to meet you." Derek turned around and headed out the door. John nodded and stood up slowly and headed out the door. He squinted again as he entered the hallway. It wasn't that much brighter, but his almost pitch black room caused his pupils become accustomed to it.

_Weaver's work._ John's mind was fast at work thinking who would want to see him and if Weaver knew about it already or if she set this up. He slowly walked the hallway with Derek close behind him. Resistance soldiers passed him and eyed him; he had been the topic of much talk in the bunker. A human apparently from the past arriving with a terminator? Yeah, that is gossip.

He kept his eyes to himself as he arrived into the control room. The room resembled the shanty town look of everything else in the entire bunker. It felt derelict, minimal equipment.

"How about a run, Connor?" a voice spoke behind him.

Derek turned around along with John whose mouth was agape, his bottom teeth peeking above his bottom lip.

"Marty?" John asked in disbelief.

He walked in and nodded. "Yeah, Connor." He gave him a welcome nod. "Long time no see."

Long time no see indeed.

* * *

_Like I said before, I apologize for the extremely long wait. I know it really sucked, but the support was very nice. I hope to start the regular update once again. I do have more time, but online classes have to come first! Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed._


	4. A Reunion on Many Levels

_Hello dedicated followers/readers! Glad to be back. Sorry it took so long. I feel like a broken record, but the next chapter is finally here. I truly hope all of your summers have been going well. I hope you're all gainfully employed unlike me, who has been doing oddjobs everywhere! Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for your patience. :D_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Reunion on Many Levels

John stared with his bottom lip leaving his upper slowly.

Martin smiled and patted John on the shoulder. "Why don't you say something, Connor?" Another smirk appeared on his face, his teeth were still white, but his face was covered in smut and dirt.

He shook his head. "I can't believe you're right here." He muttered.

Another smile appeared on his face. "Well, you told me I would be, right? Here I am."

He nodded. "It's good to see you again." A genuine smile appeared on John's face. Someone who knew who he was, in a future he was supposed to be familiar with, he was very unfamiliar with everything. It wasn't going the way he expected, this wasn't the future he was warned about.

Being accused of being a gray, getting locked up, Derek not knowing him, John was relieved that his endeavors in the past were would benefit him in the future.

John sighed to himself.

The present he knew had transformed into the past and the future he dreaded was now the present.

He wouldn't get used to it.

"Would someone explain something to me?" Derek asked forcefully looking at the two reunited comrades.

John and Martin looked at Derek.

"Take a seat, Derek." Martin asked him.

John stopped him. "Wait."

Derek looked up from in his mid-seating position stance. "What?" he asked.

"Cameron. Release her." John responded, with more of an order than request.

Derek pointed a finger. "Just because there's an ounce of proof that you're not lying, and I mean an ounce. Doesn't mean I'll release that mechanical killing machine." His face reddened slightly.

"Derek." Martin intervened. "Let her out, she helped me. She helped John. She's not evil."

Derek's face softened at Martin's request. He knew the machine or at least knew of her.

"Alright, but one suspicious look, my plasma rifle is aiming at her chip." He warned walking off.

John smiled to himself; he thanked himself for telling Marty everything.

_John walked with Martin, free of the machine nemesis from last night. The sun shone brightly well they walked to John's SUV._

_ "So you're not staying?" Marty asked._

_ "I can't, you saw what I'm up against." John answered._

_ "But if you are who you say you are…" he paused. "Wouldn't some training do you some good?"_

_ "I've been training for it since I was born." He answered._

_ "You don't have any other help, other than your mother and your uncle?" Marty asked._

_ John smiled to himself. "I have of one of them."_

_ "One of them, a terminator? Let me guess, you sent him back as well."_

_ "Her actually, and yes I did." He smirked._

_ Marty gained an inquisitive look. "Was it her that was looking at us last night?"_

_ John looked at him confused. He shook his head slightly. "What do you mean?"_

_ He elaborated. "After you and your uncle toasted that terminator, I saw through the flames a girl. Very stoic, she just stared at you before walking away."_

_ John thought about this. She was letting me take care of it? She wants me to grow._

_ He nodded. "Yeah, that would be her." He answered quietly; he looked up and saw his uncle packing the rest of their belongings into the truck._

_ It got quiet._

_ "So what am I supposed to do?" Marty asked._

_ John looked at him and answered confidently. "Stay here."_

_ "That's not what I mean." He answered._

_ "So this… so this is what I'm supposed to do? Stay here, graduate, go to West Point like I don't know the end of the world was coming?" he paused and followed John to the passenger side door._

_ "Like any of this, any of this really matters?"_

_ "It does matter. It all matters." He answered back._

_ "You believe that?"_

_ He took longer to answer. He looked away at his uncle for a second. "I've got to."_

_ John opened the door and headed into the car, the sound of the engine roared with the closing of the door._

_ "I'll see you around, Connor."_

_ "Yeah, I guess you will."_

"Told you I'd see you around." Bedell told John breaking him from his day dream.

"Yeah, you did." He answered while they waited for Derek to come back.

"Make sure when we explain this to Derek not to tell him about him being in the past helping me." John told him.

"I know." He answered.

"You know?"

"John, it's been years since that moment. I had a lot of time to think about this time travel stuff." Marty answered.

John smiled. "Alright."

Cameron sat on her cot with her knees together and hands in her lap. Her hair partially covered her face as she stared at the floor. Her head jerked as she detected foot steps heading towards her door.

A slit of light appear on the center of her body and opened up to reveal Derek Reese's silhouette.

"Get up, metal. You're coming with me."

She stood up, ignoring the cold remark from Derek. "To see, John?" she asked.

He nodded and walked out, his plasma rifle close in hand. "In front, metal. Let's go, down the hall and then make a right at the end."

Cameron obliged, but with a dangerous stare at Derek. She did what she was told and headed towards the end of the hall.

John's smile towards Marty faded when he heard the footsteps approaching. He knew he couldn't react the way he wanted to towards Cameron. John wanted to be affectionate, he wanted to hug her and kiss her. He missed her, not only romantically, but she gave him confidence, something he was seriously lacking in this unfamiliar setting.

The footsteps got closer and soon Cameron appeared through the door, her once mechanical walk had turned more womanly, more human. She looked up at John and gave him a small smile as she approached. In a room full of old equipment and stale air, she was refreshing to his worn senses.

John swallowed hard as she walked up to him; she stopped in front of him. A little too close to him. He swallowed again.

"Hello, John." She whispered looking down at him and then back into his eyes, no doubt checking his vitals.

He looked into her eyes which were shone a subtle blue behind the irises. "Hi, Cameron." He answered back.

He took a step back and cleared his throat soft enough for her to get the hint. She also took a step back.

Derek had his arms crossed the entire time. _Human and metal. The only interactions between the two should be plasma to the chip._ He thought to himself. _How the hell does that thing obey him?_ _She's biding her time; all they're meant to do is kill us. She's an infiltrator._

"So when are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Derek ordered.

John's gaze on Cameron was interrupted.

"I think it's time we explained to him, John." Marty suggested.

He nodded. "Take a seat."

"My name is John Connor." He started. "I'm supposed to be the leader of the human resistance." He paused. He was surprised Derek didn't interrupt him. He was sure that Derek wanted to hear this story too much for his pride to get in the way.

"I've grown up with the machines before you were ever born, Derek. Before I was born, Skynet sent one to kill my mother." He paused again, he couldn't mention Kyle. It was too risky. "I sent a soldier to protect my mother. He gave his life for my mother. Another came after me when I was only a child. Once again, I sent another protector, this time a reprogrammed machine."

"Reprogrammed?" Derek questioned.

"Like her." John nodded towards Cameron who looked at John and then focused on Derek who looked at her curiously.

"Okay…" he muttered, not sounding entirely convinced.

John frowned. "My mother and I were on the run after that, but Skynet found us again. I sent Cameron this time, and she has been with us since. In order to get away from the terminator we traveled to 2007 from 1999."

"How did you manage that? That technology doesn't even exist now." Derek asked with extreme skepticism.

"John sent back one of our best technicians to construct a TDE in 1963." Cameron took over the explanation.

"TDE?"

"Time displacement equipment" Cameron answered immediately.

"We tried to stop it, Derek. We stopped terminators performing missions Skynet sent them on, including eliminating Marty." John continued. Marty nodded in agreement.

"But, it was destined to happen. As much as I tried to stop it, it happened. It was meant to happen. I don't remember when I realized it, but I haven't come to terms with it yet. My mother never did." He laughed softly to himself. "She was stubborn as me." He trailed off. "My mother tried one last ditch effort to stop it once and for all. It cost her her life, my mother. Cameron and I had no choice, we traveled to this time." He left out the point about the renegade terminator. John still needed his secrets. Revealing too much always caused trouble.

Derek sat there, bewildered from what he heard. He stood up and wiped hip mouth while pondering what he just heard. What the hell was he supposed to say?

"I'm not sure what to say." He admitted.

"Tell them you'll give them a chance." A voice muttered behind them.

Derek turned around to see his brother.

"Kyle!" Derek yelled with surprise. It was as if he forgot the entire story told in front of him, all that mattered was the safe return of his younger brother.

Derek walked up to Kyle and gave him a hug. He smiled. "Glad to see you're safe."

Kyle quickly changed the subject. "I said to give them a chance."

Derek's mouth stayed opened as he contemplated what to say.

Kyle continued. "I know you have your doubts. And I know that this seems really far-fetched. But how far-fetched is the idea of machines taking over who were hell bent on the extinction of the human race? How crazy would that sound before any of this happened?"

Derek nodded slightly.

"The idea of time travel is ridiculous, but who would've guessed machines would have taken over?" Kyle said. "He saved Marty, and I'm sure he has helped countless of other members of our Resistance. He knows things; just give him a chance to prove it."

Derek just stared at John and then his own brother.

"We aren't them. We aren't machines, Derek. We are human." He muttered quietly but confidently.

Derek covered his mouth with his hand briefly, with it dropping back to his side he sighed as he felt the stubble on his face. His eyes drifted to John and his machine, Cameron. Then to Marty and his brother one more time.

"Alright." He said.

The tension in the air was released. But, there was no sighs of relief from John. There wasn't a chance to put his fists in the air. He needed to prove to everyone who he is, which wasn't going to be an easy task.

John sat in his room with Cameron. He could feel Cameron's eyes on him as he sat their pondering his next move. His hands were intersecting through his fingers and his eyes dug a hole into the ground from constant staring.

His hands found their way to his mouth while his knees connected with his elbows. His pensive looked still was under surveillance by his cyborg protector.

"John." He heard whispered to his left.

Silence. No answer.

"John."

His eyes remained on the ground.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked. A look of concern appeared on his face.

This caught John off guard. He looked at her, her hair flowing downwards, the angle of her face taking creating a perfect compliment with the hair.

He shook his head. "No!" he calmed down second time around. "No, I'm not, Cameron." He laughed a little to reassure her.

But no smile appeared on her face. "Are you okay, then?"

"Besides the fact I need to gain leadership of the entire human Resistance, yeah, I'm fine." He looked at her.

She tilted her head. "Don't get smart with me, John." Her head tilted the other way.

He smiled. "I won't." he answered back.

John looked up and smiled to himself. That little interaction was just what he needed. It reminded him of before, living with his mother. It was normal, well as close as he would get since he was living with a T-1001, her subject's daughter, and a sentient AI. But he had grown used to it, mostly due to his bond with Cameron.

But, he looked around. He wasn't there anymore. He wasn't in Kansas anymore as Cameron put it earlier. He held in a sigh and took a look at Cameron whose eyes were still focused on him.

She would be there for him always. He knew that. We could be in Weaver's house, the apocalyptic future, anywhere. The smile returned to his face.

Cameron smiled back at him. Even with frazzled hair and dirt on her face, she was gorgeous.

Her attention was averted from John's though as a familiar sound filled room. John looked towards the almost silent noise and saw the form of Catherine Weaver forming right in front of them.

"Hello, John." She said looking at him. "Hello, Cameron." Her eyes directed their attention towards her.

"Hi."

"Hello."

John started looking up at Catherine. "Marty was who you meant?" he asked.

"Correct, John." She said with a smile. "Why would I lie?"

"Sometimes we lie." Cameron whispered.

John looked at Cameron. _Cameron._

He stood up. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"I've gained their trust, somewhat. It is still rocky. I need to prove to them again I am who I say I am. I need to show them something." He lectured.

Catherine and Cameron watched him start to pace back and forth.

He stopped and thought to himself. _There has to be something I can show them._

"Events in the past stay with the future, the residue of your actions stays with us today." Catherine told John.

His eyes drifted towards her for a second before entering his thoughts again. He turned around and looked at Cameron.

"We need to find the bunker we stored all of our supplies." He pointed towards Cameron who smiled at John.

He turned around to see Catherine smiling at John. "There you go."

"Well, you know what to do then. If you need help, I'll be seeing you, John." Catherine dropped into a puddle before the dirty floor beneath her reappeared.

John looked at Cameron who was staying right next to him. It stayed silent for a minute before anyone said something.

"Now what?" Cameron asked.

"We find the bunker." He answered heading towards the door.

"You're sure you want to go now, John?" she asked.

He nodded. "C'mon. Let's go." He disappeared into the hallway.

Cameron smiled before heading towards the door. "Yes sir."

* * *

_Here you go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and how it turned out. It is the first one I'm really satisfied with. Finally think I'm getting back into the "terminator" swing of things. Anyway, I hope not to keep you waiting for that long again. Until then, keep safe and enjoy leisurely activities! :D_


	5. Dorothy

_Hello folks. Here is the next chapter. Once again, thank you for your patience. I need to gain better update habits. But, I'm finding it difficult to write this. I hope you all enjoy it and it is coming off the way I want it to. Thank you for the reviews. They have been praising, motivating, and full of critique. Which always helps me. So here is a chapter with Wizard of Oz references! Gotta love them! I'm sure they will be more. I start delving into John's current psyche a little more in this one. I hope you enjoy it. Updating soon... hopefully. Thank you for everything. :D_

* * *

Chapter 4: Dorothy

Bedell passed John a plasma rifle. John grabbed it; the sound of flesh connecting with metal filled the room. He looked at it briefly and cocked it. Still weary on the whole thing involving John and Cameron, Derek passed on this little adventure while Kyle had to return to another small Resistance cell. John didn't really blame Derek; it was a lot to take in. Who knew it well enough that it was a lot to take in. But, he was glad Bedell was here. Like he thought before, his connections in the past were going to benefit him here.

But he couldn't forget Bedell's fate. He couldn't forget what Derek told him on the way home from Presidio Alto. Would that happen again? Did he change the future enough?

He remembered what Derek said to him.

_The truck drove down the road, it was lonely. They were the only ones left on the road. John listened to Derek tell the story of Bedell's fate. His bottom lip shivered._

_ Derek kept his eyes on the road, it was smooth. The sky was sunny. He basked in it, when was the last time he saw a sky this beautiful?_

_ He paused after telling John he closed the door and locked himself in the bunker. That Bedell decided to take the E.F.P._

_ "I told him to run, to run like hell." He paused again._

_ "And he ran. He ran so fast._ _Fast enough to get to that tank before it got to Kyle's position. Fast enough to blow it sky-high. We rescued 40 prisoners that day. One of them was John Connor. Martin was always a great runner. But no one... No one could outrun a blast like that. He died, John. He died for you. We all die for you."_

He specifically remembered his emotional response. He cried. The pressure of his destiny always weighed heavy on him, but after Cameron's attack, it had been rough. He was distraught, Cameron's rejection of his help, which he took as a denial of his affection for her, his mother and him growing apart, and death. Learning of Bedell's death, someone he gained as an ally was tough, but the deaths of Charlie's wife and soon Charlie, Riley, and Derek. Soon his mother was claimed by the metal that hunted him down. It hurt him really bad. It wouldn't be the first time he would cry. He knew it wasn't his last time either.

His mind wouldn't stop moving. But, he couldn't think about this right now. _One step at a time._ He thought to himself.

"Are you guys ready?" Bedell asked holding his plasma rifle.

John and Cameron both nodded and then looked at each other.

"Let's do it." John said.

He didn't want to see it. The world as it was now. He closed his eyes as he heard the thick steel door open. John took a deep breath and could smell death in the air. It went from stale to depressing and hopeless. John delved deeper into his mind. He imagined the air surrounding him as the stale oxygen in his house, due to his mother's lack of cleaning skills, or care to. He saw himself in the hallway on the second floor heading towards the balcony door. His eyes could make a form of a woman. She turned around with a smile on her face and a hand extended.

"John." Cameron whispered.

He opened his eyes and shook his head. Why did he have to leave his mind's precious security?

Because it wasn't real.

He stood next to Bedell and Cameron, who each had the rifle in a ready position already. John looked at the world that surrounded him. The sky burned with a vicious but subtle red, but the dominant feature was the clouds. They seemed unbreakable. Not even the rays of the sun could break through. The crooked metal that hid beneath the façade of skyscrapers were all exposed and seemed to be crushed by the hand of a giant. The abrupt bends and twists of everything around him gave him enough to imagine what Judgment Day was like. He took a deep breath and coughed.

"John, are you okay?" Bedell asked.

He shook his head. "I wasn't ready for this." His eyes were wide.

John felt a hand take his. He stole a glance with Cameron before answering Bedell. He could feel this heart returning to normal. He nodded several times, very slowly.

"Alright. I'm ready."

They nodded in response and continued down the rubble filled descent. The sound of small stones falling with each one of their steps kept them on their toes. Cameron was on high alert, she scanned thoroughly.

They reached the bottom to the floor below them. A quick point of their rifles and a scan of the area, it made them realize that it was still clear.

"Clear." Cameron confirmed.

"If she says so, it is. Let's move." John commanded.

Was this what is supposed to be like? Walking in the barren land that used to be civilization? They have been walking for a while now. He wondered when Skynet's forces would appear.

Bedell nodded and followed him. John stood with Cameron next to him and Bedell following behind them. Marty observed John closely. Despite this precarious position he was in, with someone who wasn't familiar with their surroundings. But, he trusted John. He helped him and he was interested. Could he lead? Could he do all what he said he was going to do? He wanted to see, and if necessary, help him reach that goal.

Cameron stopped and scanned; John watched her and stayed alert with Bedell.

"The supply cache is only two miles away from here in that direction." She pointed. John and Bedell looked in that direction.

"Not bad." Bedell mentioned. "But, if we encounter anything, two miles will seem like a long haul."

John nodded in agreement. "Not disagreeing. Let's continue."

John wiped his forehead climbing over another pile of debris to reach their destination. His rifle continued to make contact against his hip as they headed towards the supply cache. The soft rhythmic pounding of the rifle against him was starting to become hypnotic. The sound of debris rubbing with his boots and the wind whipping through the remains was the only sound filling this world. Once over the pile of debris the dull steel of the skyscrapers fell into the background as the stainless shine of something else came into view. The three dropped down behind another pile of debris near them.

Terminators.

Cameron peeked from the side of debris and then back.

"Three of them. Triple eights, each armed with plasma rifles."

John stole a glance before bringing his back to return to the security of the ravaged concrete.

"If we attack them, we risk being detected. We need to get around them." John stated calmly. "They're could be more." He looked towards Cameron. "Cameron?"

She returned his stare and scanned. "Negative, but HKs are in the air. They could easily expose us and reinforcements would find us."

John nodded.

"Good thing HKs aren't so bright." Bedell commented keeping his eyes on the terminators.

"Yeah?" he asked, curious at the comment.

Bedell leaned back against the pile of rubble again and held his rifle close to his chest. "Yeah." He started. He cleared his throat and leaned towards John. "Kyle told me. We always figured traveling at night was dangerous, because they used infrared sensors. But, Kyle was stuck in a sticky situation, Connor."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of situation?" he asked.

"Not a good one, I can tell you that Connor. Try being stuck in a ditch with those HKs flying high above trying to save some stranded civilians. Triple 8s in the distance." He answered. "With the terminators coming, he knew he had to move, but the HKs were everywhere."

"So he risked it? He just went out there?" John asked.

Bedell nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it wasn't like he stood out there with his arms wide open, but he managed to get the civilians to a bunker. Not one casualty. After we shot one down we were able to analyze it. We found that their infrared sensors cause interference with their optical sensors. It causes a disruption, which allows us to move during night. It has saved many of our soldiers. But, now of course, there are different menaces out there." His voice lowered.

John simply nodded. Was it still odd to hear stories about his father?

Yes.

Even after being smothered with stories about him from his mother, he still found it weird here. Especially now, especially from a primary source like Bedell. The secrets of his identity were all with him with pieces scattered through anyone he had contact with, like Bedell.

John shook his head as he heard the roar of an HK fly through the air slowing near the terminators in the distance. He squinted as the light shone down onto the ground. It was a blinding light, like a light from a police car's headlight, which he has been on the other end of. He could remember several times running from them. It was the signal of another start to his tumultuous life.

But there was no more reset button here. He couldn't run away from this. His destiny was in front of him now. He had to take care of it. John watched the HK hover for a few more minutes before heading towards the horizon, where the red tinted clouds met the bland and rubble laden ground.

"John. Look." He looked at Cameron who pointed out the moving squad of terminators.

"They're leaving." He said with some relief in his voice.

"Well that they are, Connor. What's next?" he asked looking at Connor.

John looked at him before realizing what he meant.

He wanted orders from Connor. He was treating him like a leader. John didn't know how to take that. He sat there for minute before another voice came into his ears.

"John. We should move." Cameron suggested.

He shook his head. "Right." He stole another glance over the debris before speaking again. "Cameron, you're in front. Bedell and I will stay behind you. Bedell, you stay behind me since you probably know this area better. The bunker isn't that far away. Keep your eyes open and stay low. We want to avoid opening fire." He ordered.

Bedell smiled. "Let's do this, Connor."

Cameron smiled and stood up. "Yes sir." She whispered into his ear while walking passed him.

He smiled and continued on.

Cameron held a rifle close to her as she scanned the area. The trio passed underneath a fallen building. Bedell and John had their rifles in the ready position as they continually rotated. Training for Bedell and John will definitely pay off.

"Clear. The bunker is 500 feet away." She continued while making sure no more mechanical obstacles were closing in.

They walked up to the door of the bunker with Bedell and John still looking for any terminators.

"Still clear. Cameron, hurry up with that door." John asked.

She frowned. "I got it, John." She said with some hostility.

_Oops. Never tell a terminator to hurry up._ Bedell thought. He was confused by the human interaction between the two.

Cameron looked at the keypad and smiled. "Power is still functioning."

Her index reached towards the small black button and pressed it. The cover moved up and revealed a keypad. It was dirty, with some numbers barely visible. Even with the reinforced covering installed, it had aged from nuclear fallout and debris.

She typed in the password and a beep confirmed it was correct. The locks unlock and Cameron opened the door. John looked at her.

"What's the password?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." She stated before entering.

The three entered and closed the door behind them. Cameron switched to her night vision and found a light switch. As it turned on it revealed how large the bunker actually was.

The hallway continued down as the lights lit up each section, with parts separating out. It was immense.

"I don't remember it being this intricate." John commented as he continued down the hallway.

"That's because it wasn't." Cameron answered picking her rifle up.

John followed suite with Bedell as they headed down the hallway. They continued down the barren halls of the bunker.

"Who find anything, Cameron?" John asked glancing at her quickly before returning his eyes on the rifle sights.

"Scans show nothing so far." She answered.

John kept his rifle in his hands tightly. He could feel the perspiration starting to build up between his fingers and on his palms. He pulled his fingers away and brought them back on the handle to get a better grip. His finger trembled slightly on the trigger.

John took another step on the ground. Each step's sound resonated in his ears, the sound of rubber meeting solid ground. Until the sound of thin metal touched his shoe, it sounded through the ground and the hallway.

John looked down and lifted his foot. "What the hell?" he asked putting his rifle down.

Bedell kept his rifle towards the end of the hallway. "What is it?" he glanced down at the metal on the floor.

"It is a secret compartment." Cameron said as she tilted her head staring at the metal sheet below them.

"Bedell, search the rest of these halls. Cameron, you know what to do." The two nodded and Bedell headed down the hall while Cameron let go of the rifle, letting the sling let it fall to the side. She lifted the long metal sheet with ease and slid it to the side. The sound of scraping metal filled the empty hallways.

Cameron jumped down with John following. She found another light source and flicked them on. Inside they found everything they stashed away.

"Here are our supplies." John stated touching the cobwebs that formed on everything.

"But, we didn't put them here. Who did?" she asked walking slowly.

"I don't know. Who built all this?"

"I don't know." She tilted her head and opened a box that she didn't remember from before.

John walked up to her and looked at the old cardboard box. "What is it?" he nodded towards the box.

Cameron took out a letter, which had turned yellow on the sides and corners. It was wrinkled with some of the ink faded. He furrowed his eyebrows at it and took it from Cameron.

_John,_

_ This box is something your mother left to you. Don't worry, I didn't search through it. This note is to let you know why this bunker is so developed. Well, I worked on it. Along with a few others I found cowering from the blast in L.A. I took them here. Your mother gave me the password. I know she didn't trust me before, and I understand why, but your mother gave it to me. I don't know why, but I decided to help you out. This bunker will hopefully aid you. I'm sorry I cannot see you, but Savannah and I had to leave. To keep this place safe and undetected. Hopefully we will see you again. Good luck._

_ James Ellison_

John looked up from the old letter with his mouth agape. Ellison. He did this, with some help. But, he is alive. Along with Savannah.

"It is from Ellison. He did this." He said as he held the letter.

Cameron looked at it. "I see."

John closed the box and saw the black writing on it. Permanent marker. It simply said "John". He rubbed the letters softly zig zagging his fingers on the top of the box until they fell off.

It was his mother's handwriting.

It was the closest he had to her.

A scribble of his name.

He stared at it intently until he heard a voice up top.

"Nothing, Connor." He said as he jumped into the hidden room.

"Amazing. Look at all these supplies." He said walking around the compartment.

"I know." John answered quickly.

Bedell picked up his walkie talkie and looked at John. "I'll contact Derek. Get some reinforcements down here. Some transports. Didn't realize it was going to be this much stuff."

John nodded. "Good plan, but we're not moving all of it. Some of it needs to stay here. This will be a new bunker for us."

Bedell stared at him and nodded. "Good thinking Connor. It will be us an advantage."

John smiled quickly as Bedell climbed up the ladder of the room. "Derek, its Bedell. Listen… we need…" he could hear the voice fade out as he left.

John took his mother's box to him and moved it underneath the table it was placed on. He turned around and looked at Cameron who had her eyes on him already.

"What is it?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"My mother." He answered. This is the only thing I have to remind me of her. A box with her handwriting on it.

"I'm sure there's more in it. Something more to remind you of her."

John shook his head. "That's not exactly what I meant, but…" he trailed off for a second. "I'm not ready to look in this box."

Cameron placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. I'm sorry about the comment about something more. I thought it would help. I thought…" she was interrupted.

He smiled at her and turned towards her, her hand falling off his shoulder and back to her side. "I know. I know. Don't worry about it." He reassured her.

She returned his smile and walked up to John.

"Connor!" they both heard from above.

John moved away from Cameron who frowned at this.

He coughed and looked up at Bedell. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We have reinforcements coming here now. Kyle's with them." He answered.

John nodded. "Good." He didn't know what else to say. What do you say to that?

Bedell nodded and left with a curious stare on his face.

John walked around and looked at the rest of the supplies in the room before breaking the silence. He looked at Cameron who followed his every movement.

"So," he started. "What is the password?"

She looked right at him. "It was your mother's idea. The password is 'Dorothy'."

_Dorothy._ He thought. _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz._ His favorite book. She used to read to him in Spanish. He loved that and he missed that. It reminded him of simpler times, but he didn't know then they wouldn't last forever.

"Your favorite book." Cameron commented.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered placing his hands on the table in the room.

Even after her passing, his mother found ways of surprising him.

* * *

_So there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it, even though it did take a while to get an idea for it. Still getting into that swing of things. I hope you stay with me for the next chapter. Please feel free to review, comment, critique. I always enjoy reading them. Again, thanks for the patience. _


	6. Especially for a Connor

_Hello folks. I am back with another chapter. Unlike the past couple of chapters, this one was a pain to write. I was suffering from writer's block and didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go. Hence why it took a while. I'm not completely satisfied with the chapter, but it was a necessary lost to let it be so I can continue with the story. With this in the books, I can definitely have a smoother time to write... for now! I have some cool ideas (IMO) and I hope they transfer well onto the virtual paper. Anyway, enough of my excuses and lamenting. I'm sure you're all waiting for read this story. I bet you're not even reading this! Enjoy and review and comment if you feel the urge to. Thank you to all who have supported me. I deeply appreciate it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Especially for a Connor

"Out of my way metal." A soldier said rudely as he bumped shoulders with Cameron. She smiled to herself when she heard a muffled "ow" come out of that soldier's mouth. She carried the last box from the hidden cellar when the remark was thrown at her. She gave him a glare before smirking as he rubbed his shoulder from colliding with her.

_Not that smart._ She thought as her smirk turned devilish. She turned right down the last hallway and turned another right entering a room with its door half open. She silently entered and placed the box down. A pair of eyes met with hers with a small smile.

"Hey." John said as he looked back down at what kept his attention.

"Hello." She answered back as she placed the box down on the steel table in his quarters.

John looked at the box and could vaguely see "John" written on it. He tucked his lips in and turned back towards the computer he was setting up.

It had been two days since John, Cameron, and Martin established the Dorothy Camp. With the small amount of reinforcements now within, it made John feel somewhat safer, but he knew they were only a small amount. While some like Kyle, Derek and Marty could fight, he knew many were lost.

"I feel like Luke Skywalker with a band of scruffy rebels." He whispered to himself.

"George Lucas." Cameron blurted out looking right at John.

He gave her a quizzical look. "What did you say?"

"George Lucas. The creator of Star Wars, the first movie, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope was released in 1977…." She was interrupted.

"I know that, why are you telling me that though?" he laughed.

"Oh." She started. "I do that a lot. I should stop." She finished looking at the box she left on the rusty table.

John shook his head and walked up to her. He poked her nose which confused her before a smile crept on her face at his unusual sign of affection. "Nope." He moved his finger away. "It's what makes you, you." He said.

She smiled at that, but it disappeared when she saw John's evaporating. The small light fixture above their heads moved in the air causing the light to create frenetic shadows on John's face. But swirling shadows wouldn't stop a terminator from seeing his fading smile. She looked at what John's eyes were fixated on.

It was that damn box from his mother.

Inside those cardboard barriers were… well who knows what from his mother. It could possibly be his closest way of being with his mother. But, he had to wait. He wasn't ready to open it just yet.

A knock on the door caused John to leave his thoughts on his mother.

"Connor." A soldier started.

John turned his head towards the voice coming from his door.

"Reese wants to see you." The soldier exited right after.

John looked at Cameron, but before heading out the door. He turned around and looked at her one more time.

"When did you see Star Wars?" he asked.

A small smile crept on her face. "I found it in your DVD collection. I watched it when you were out with your mother."

"Did you like it?" he asked her, his hand held onto the door frame. It held it rather tightly. What did Reese, and which Reese wanted to talk to him? This small talk with Cameron wasn't stopping his mind from racing unfortunately.

Her eyes left his gaze as she answered. "I did enjoy it. The odds seem insurmountable, but the Rebels did destroy the Death Star. I found it suspenseful and gratifying."

He forced a smile at that comment. "Yeah, they were insurmountable." He tapped his fingers against the door frame and headed out the door. He sighed as he walked down the hallway.

His thoughts barely found a common and comfortable pace since arriving here. John knew he had been here before, he had seen a future without himself and it was a real reality check, but he was there just to help Cameron. In doing so, his mind was opened to a number of things. Weaver's actual assistance and disapproval of Skynet's motives, the creation of John Henry for the Resistance's help in the future. Still, what was the most daunting was the thing he knew he would become. He was to become the leader of the Resistance.

He kept his eyes to himself and tried to ignore the glances that his presence was garnering. Unlike machines, humans were known for gossip and these scrappy bands of rebels' mouths were moving, and words were traveling. Undoubtedly about him and the machine that arrived here.

John continued down the hallway and found several men huddled around a table; the area was lit low with one old light fixture above their heads. He could he muttering and conversation coming from there. As he got closer he could see Derek's figure leaning on the table, his hands pressed against it as he looked down at whatever they were looking at.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked after taking a deep breath to himself.

All the heads of everyone surrounding the table looked towards him. He felt like he was speaking to a committee.

Derek's eyes met his. "Yeah, I did." He left the table and headed towards him. "Come with me." He said.

The two walked away from the small meeting and back in the direction John came from. Once again eyes fell on him. Derek slowly walked next to him with his hands behind his back.

"Bedell told me how you handled the mission. I'm impressed." Derek started.

"Thanks." John answered.

"Anyway, my brother trusts you. When I questioned him…" he paused. "He said that you remind him of him." Derek was slightly ahead of John. All John could see was the back of his head.

"When I asked what he meant by that, he said that he could see it in your eyes." Derek continued.

John gulped. Derek was getting too close to the truth for him to stay comfortable. Without thinking, he stopped in his tracks. Derek stopped and turned around with his hands still behind his back.

"You alright, kid?" he asked.

John's mouth was slightly agape. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They didn't keep walking. Derek's hands made an appearance by his sides as he looked at John. John returned his stare.

He still looked like the Derek he got to know, he even had the same demeanor. Except this Derek's eyes seemed to have no life in them. He looked tired. Externally and internally. He looked like he was fighting a losing battle, and he was. The machines were winning.

"My brother is right. I don't know what it is, but I can see something in your eyes, kid." He gave him a smirk. He extended his hand. John accepted it and they shook.

His smile did disappear. "While I trust you, I don't trust the metal that you brought with you."

John's smile faded as well. "She's with me. She's good. Cameron can be trusted."

"I don't understand why it has a name, John. My brother insists that it stays, but I'm against it. Just remember that." He nodded before heading back to the small meeting he left.

John stood there looking at his hand.

_Some things never change._ John thought to himself.

Cameron sat in the room John set up as "theirs". She stared at the box with her hands on her lap. She knew exactly what the box contained as she scanned it. Her head tilted to her left as she finished. She lifted her head towards the door as she heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Cameron averted her stare from the box to the person about to enter her room.

She looked up to see John.

"You're back." She stated as she stood up and walked towards him.

"I am." He said closing the door behind him. It was probably the first time it had ever been closed in a long time. The sound of squeaks and soldiers' chatter in the hallway combined for just a moment.

She tilted her head. "What is wrong?" she asked with concerning dripping from her voice.

He looked at her and sighed, he tried to bring a smile to his face. "Nothing."

"Obviously it isn't nothing." She quickly retorted.

Another sigh escaped his mouth with his warm breath. "The trust is slowly coming. Derek said to me that I have his trust." He started.

Cameron's eyebrows furrowed. "What is wrong then?" she asked.

"No one trusts you. Derek doesn't trust you and I can tell the Resistance fighters around here don't trust you. I can remember all the looks they gave you when you were next to me." He whispered sadly.

Cameron's eyes went up and then down at that comment. "I know."

"Yeah, I'm probably just sound like a broken record right now." John sighed.

"No, you don't. You didn't know what happened to me in the hallway." She replied.

John looked at her. "What do you mean? What happened?" he asked. His face got more serious. Almost like he was protecting her, he laughed to himself. Like Cameron needed protection from him. Despite the pros and cons of flesh vs. metal, metal won when it came to resiliency.

Cameron walked back to the cot and sat down again. "Dirty stares, swears, and one soldier bumped into me while I was bringing the box from mother in here." She said with a monotone voice, but John knew her. He picked up a slight taste of venom in her voice. She wasn't happy with her treatment, especially from the physical confrontation with the one soldier.

John clenched his fists and his knuckles turned white. His love for his terminator protector wasn't putting him in the best position right now. Any emotional attachment exposed to the Resistance and it could make his situation worsen. The last thing they wanted was a terminator on their ground, but to see a human emotionally involved with one. What would happen? He shook his head. The thought was a haunting one.

Instead of the typical male answer, John gave another. "Let it roll off your shoulder, don't let it bother you. I know you won't."

She smiled. "Of course it won't. But, I don't have anything on my shoulder to let roll off…" she trailed off.

He laughed. "Cameron, it is an expression!" he laughed again and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, thank you for explaining." She answered with a tone of embarrassment.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

He rubbed his shoulder as he entered the public quarters set up in the Dorothy Bunker. The solider gave himself another hard rub to himself as he sat down on his cot.

"Metal." He huffed as he lied down.

Another person entered and heard the sore soldier cursing underneath his breath.

"What is bothering man?" he asked nicely.

"Skynet has us by the balls. That is what is bothering me, Benson." The cot ridden soldier said sourly.

Benson laughed. "What do you mean?"

"That damn metal bitch roaming our hallways? Haven't you seen her, Benson? With the kid, where the hell did he come from?" he spat violently.

"She helped him and Bedell find this base. She's on our side." He defended.

"It is an infiltrator, Benson. IT is built to do one thing. That is to kill us. It doesn't help us. It never will." He answered back with verbal force. He stood up and gritted his teeth at Benson.

"Calm down, Dietze." Benson said putting his hands up signaling his surrendering and ending the conversation. "I suggest you calm down. This war is getting to you." Benson said before heading out of the room.

Shallow breaths accompanied the sound of a cot's thin material stretching underneath Dietze's weight. He lied down and placed his hands over his face.

"Metal." He whispered with poisonous tone.

"Last computer is sat up, Kyle. Uhh.. Reese." John stuttered as the screen turned on. The screen changed from its onyx black with a veneer of dust, to a sheering blue.

"Good work Connor." He stated with a smile. "I can see you're handy with these computers."

"Yeah." John rubbed the back of his head. "I've got plenty of experience using computers. Memories flooded his mind, of all the times his skills with technology had gotten him and his mother out of situations.

"Well, good work." He said patting John on the shoulder. "Now that these are all set up, we can communicate with the other bunkers and then some." He said.

John smiled. He assumed this is the closest thing to father and son bonding time he'd get, maybe blasting terminators as well, but he didn't really see that as a bonding moment for a father and his son.

"Uh, sir?" Benson called out as he viewed the newly installed computers.

"What is it Benson?" Kyle answered as John and Cameron looked in the same direction.

"A vehicle is approaching. It isn't metal. I think it might be the General." Benson replied.

"Well, get in contact with him!" Kyle yelled back. He shook his head and looked at John.

"General? I thought you were in…." John was cut off.

"Me in charge? No, my brother and I are just lieutenants." He responded. "A lot of us were young when the bombs fell, when Judgment Day happened. But, he was already a five-star general for years before Judgment Day. It just made sense really." He continued and shrugged.

The static of the radio was heard through the speakers of the computer. "Unidentified bunker, please respond. This is General Ashdown."

Benson frantically picked up his headset and placed it on his head. "Yes, this is Corporal Benson. General Ashdown, you have contacted the Dorothy Bunker."

The static came back in full force before it cleared up, partially covering up the General's voice. "Dorothy?" he questioned. "ETA in two minutes. Be prepared." He said dryly and with a commanding voice before the static came back in.

Benson turned around with a nervous smile. "General Ashdown is here." He said shrugging his shoulders toward Kyle.

Kyle ordered Benson to stay there and man the communications while Cameron and John stayed with him.

"Stay here, I'll see to the general, John." He nodded with his orders.

John simply nodded with his mouth agape, his bottom teeth showing.

"I'll be back soon." Kyle said before exiting the room.

John turned around towards Cameron.

"Was he around during your time?" John asked under a whisper.

She shook her head. "No. My memory holds no data on a General Ashdown. I am not sure who he is."

His shoulders fell. He had a general to overthrow if he wanted to become the destined leader and win this war against the machines.

Nothing was ever easy.

Especially for a Connor.

* * *

_Sorry if it is a little shorter and somewhat rushed at the end, but I just needed to finish this chapter so I could start fresh with the next chapter. This one was treating me like the plague and I needed a clean slate to start with. Which will be the next chapter... hopefully. It introduces General Ashdown and I have some interesting ideas for him. All which I hope you enjoy. In the next chapter, John will meet him. So, I hope you are excited for that! I start school in a couple of weeks and it is my last semester as a graduate student. It will be tough to update, but I will try my hardest to. Thank you for reading and review if you desire!_


	7. Not a chapter where have i been?

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. My last semester grad school is busy. A bunch of research papers and concerts. I haven't written a word of the next chapter, and on top of that, I don't know where I want the story to go next. Also, I have been discouraged lately and doubtful of my previous story and especially this one, but everyone's uplifting support has been great. So, please be patient. I haven't abandoned it. I just haven't had sufficient time to put 100% of my effort and time into it.

Thank you for sticking with me.

Thank you for appreciating my work.

I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. So, Hear me out

I'm waiting on here so all of you heard put this story on alert or favorites see this. I rebooted this little series I've been writing. I'm dumping "Today is the Day" and starting "Tomorrow is Fickle" over again. Now entitled, "The Uncertainty of Tomorrow", it will hopefully be better. But its future is not certain. I want your feedback on if it lives or dies. However, it is negatively received, I will not continue the sequel. I don't like it, and don't want to remedy it. So, your feedback is very welcome. Thanks for the support. Also, I'm sooo sorry to everyone who wanted me to update. But, I feel this is the best decision. So, the reboot is already uploaded. Give it a read and let me know. It is only a prologue, so it might be too early to tell, but hopefully I'll add to it soon. Thanks for everything.


End file.
